


Марево

by desterra



Category: Kommissar Rex | Inspector Rex | Il commissario Rex
Genre: Angst, F/M, Psychological Horror
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-10
Updated: 2014-09-10
Packaged: 2018-02-16 21:03:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2284395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/desterra/pseuds/desterra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Всё дело в запахе. В ставшем привычным, повисшем на краю сознания, еле уловимом запахе горелой плоти.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Марево

В последнее время Катя спит плохо, и не спасает никакое снотворное. Может быть от того, что три литра кофе — как попытка вернуть ускользающий призрачный вкус — оказываются сильнее двух розовых таблеток, запитых им же. Или белым вином. А может быть, всё дело в запахе. В ставшем привычным, повисшем на краю сознания, еле уловимом запахе горелой плоти. Чуть слышные нотки пережаренной крови, опалённого мяса.  
Она каждый вечер долго стоит в душе под обжигающими жёсткими струями, методично водит по телу мочалкой, соскребая омерзительную вонь, перебивая её медовым запахом мыла. Сначала медовым. Потом в ход идут клубника, роза, миндаль, молоко. Её тошнит от полученной в итоге смеси. Поэтому сейчас в ванной комнате можно найти лишь терпкий гель «Морская свежесть» или что-то типа того. Резкий, мужской. Только он сочетается с тем самым ароматом так, что Катя хотя бы может дышать. Неглубоко и часто. Ей не верится, что больше никто не слышит этих ноток. Что все вокруг продолжают спокойно, безмятежно жить и не носят поголовно респираторы. Если бы она могла себе это позволить, то такой респиратор стал бы неизменной деталью гардероба. Аксессуаром, как сумочка или туфли на умопомрачительном каблуке. Лишь бы только не слышать этой гари.  
Но хуже всего по ночам, в маленькой, уютной когда-то спальне. Она забирается в кровать, кутаясь в лёгкое одеяло так, что наружу высовывается только кончик носа. Совсем как в далёком детстве. Прячется от запаха, как от подкроватного монстра. И вместо молитвы шепчет: «Уйди». Но бесполезно. Запах стелется поверх одеяла, окутывает плотным коконом, забивает комом горло и лезет в глаза. И во сне нет от него спасения. Густое марево кошмаров сжимает её в своих тисках.  
Кате снится залитая солнечным светом кухня. Тихая мелодия плеера, цокот когтей по светлой плитке. Рекс прячет её полотенце, косясь на стоящего к ним спиной хозяина. На столе дымится горячий крепкий кофе. Лоренцо подбрасывает вверх толстый круглый блин и ловит его на сковороду. Катя счастливо улыбается, протягивает к нему дрожащую руку и трогает тёплое плечо. Лоренцо вздрагивает и льёт на себя безвкусное масло. Огонь на плите задорно подмигивает голубым глазом и обнимает замершую фигуру. Скулит Рекс, трещит, облизывая живую плоть, сытый алый костёр. Лоренцо поворачивается, безгубо улыбаясь, и тянет к Кате обугленную ладонь. Кухня сверкает, бликует солнечными зайчиками на посуде из прозрачно-синего стекла. Пахнет запёкшейся кровью и почему-то ландышами.  
Подкроватный монстр щекочет выпростанную из-под одеяла пятку, и Катя медленно открывает глаза. Полтора часа недосна лучше, чем вообще ничего. Наверное.  
На работе же всё остаётся прежним. Она лучшая в своём деле. Ей несут улики, обрывают телефон, поручают самые сложные дела и сочувственно смотрят вслед. Она не слышит шепотков за спиной, только запах обгоревшей плоти с нотками отработанного пластида.  
Рекс прячется по углам и отказывается от жаркого. Кате кажется, что в этом виновата не только тоска по хозяину, что умный пёс просто тоже, как и она, слышит эту прилипчивую вонь. Катя, например, питается только кофе и фруктами. Становится невольным веганом. Один вид румяных стейков доводит желудок до истерики. Желание бить улыбающиеся, притворно-понимающие лица о твёрдую поверхность стола усиливает привычный запах. Гремучая смесь, окрашенная в буро-серый цвет поджаренной до хруста крови.  
Рекс забивается под её стол и, положив морду на лапы, тоненько скулит. Он тоже видит, Катя в этом уверена.  
Работа позволяет держать себя в руках. Работа и осознание, что Лоренцо не одобрил бы полной апатии. Иногда, во снах, перед тем как сгореть заживо, он гладит её сильной живой рукой по волосам и говорит, что нужно жить дальше. Только поэтому Катя всё ещё глотает снотворное и не идёт к штатному психологу. Она терпит серую липкую муть одинаковых до омерзения дней - ради возможности услышать его голос и почувствовать прикосновения.  
Рекс по-щенячьи тявкает и перебирает задними лапами. Наверное, бежит к автомобилю в надежде спасти, но лишь опаляет шерсть и ранит подушечки лап о расплавленное стекло.  
Когда Катя приезжает на тот самый злополучный вызов и видит тонко подвывающего Рекса у покорёженных останков машины, у неё вырубаются все чувства разом. Остаются только долг и обоняние. Она методично выполняет свою работу, перебирая детали, натыкаясь на фрагменты тела, и дышит. Глубоко, равномерно дышит, не позволяя себе ни на секунду задуматься над тем, кто сидел в этой груде обгоревшего металла. Рекс лижет окровавленные лапы и продолжает выть.  
Фиксация. Катя знает, что это называется как-то так. Спасибо умным книгам и круглосуточному доступу в интернет. Она не сходит с ума. Не разваливается на части. У неё нет депрессии. Есть лишь не совсем здоровая зацикленность. Парой недель спустя от дня икс, новой точки отсчёта времени, она перестаёт спрашивать окружающих о запахе и учится держать лицо. Ничем не выдавать своего тайного знания.  
Рядом с Рексом становится немного легче, словно они делят этот груз пополам. Вот только вредный пёс не идёт к ней жить. Он приходит в обеденный перерыв, облизывает её руки, на мгновение прогоняя навязчивый запах, забирается под стол и пытается догнать хозяина. А потом уходит, не притронувшись к сухому корму.  
Иногда Катя почти уверена, что это ей тоже снится. Что Рекса нет рядом. Что он всегда где-то там, за дверью лаборатории. Что ему глубоко наплевать. Что он сам по себе. Как-то живёт, что-то ест, чем-то дышит. Справляется. Тогда она берёт себе двойной кофе и разгоняет сонное марево, оставляя лишь жуткую вонь, кромешную усталость и гибельную тоску.  
В такие дни ей снится, как она сама сжигает Лоренцо. За то, что не сложились отношения. За то, что не было одной на двоих квартиры. За то, что посмел вот так бросить, обрубив все концы, без малейшего шанса исправить.  
Она видит тёмную комнату, горящие вокруг свечи. Слышит запах дождя за окном. На широкой двуспальной кровати, поверх алого шёлка лежит обнажённый Лоренцо, прикованный к спинке своими же наручниками. Он пробует их на прочность и улыбается. Я и не знал, говорит он, что тебе нравятся подобные игры. Это... странно. Ты многого не знаешь, отвечает Катя и садится рядом с ним на колени. Почти молитвенная поза. Она водит по его золотистому телу раскрытыми ладонями. Потирает соски, считает рёбра, прихватывает кожу под запятой пупка. Обхватывает колом стоящий член тонкими пальцами и водит по всей длине, обнажая и пряча головку. Лоренцо рвано дышит и поджимает пальцы на ногах. Катя целует теплый член у самого корня, облизывает его со всех сторон и садится сверху. Впускает его в себя. Сжимает внутренними мышцами и рисует, на пробу, напряжёнными бёдрами неправильные круги. А потом начинает двигаться: вперёд и назад, вверх и вниз. Медленно-медленно подводит его к краю и тянется за ближайшей свечой. Воск обливает её пальцы, и она размазывает остатки по солнечному сплетению Лоренцо. Терпеливо набирает полную ладонь горячего расплавленного возмездия и оставляет на тонкой коже шеи, льёт в ямку между ключицами. Лоренцо рвётся из пут, вскидывает напряжённые бёдра, открывает рот в беззвучном крике. Катя кладёт свечу на подушку и толкает её набок. Огонь жадно лижет рыжие волосы и ресницы, прихватывает шёлк белья. Неспешно прокладывает свой путь по мускулистому телу. Любовь на троих, вот что это такое. Смердит похотью и растопленным жиром. Катя движется: вперёд и назад, вверх и вниз. Рядом заливаются адские птицы. Запах наполняет лёгкие до предела, скапливается во рту. Перед глазами пляшет огонь и чёрный дым. Звонкий щебет ввинчивается в виски.  
Катя моргает и делает судорожный вдох. Нет ничего, кроме сонного марева, пустой комнаты, гулко стучащего сердца и надрывающегося из последних сил телефона.  
В такие дни её будит Морини. Ещё одна новая привычка. Катя отстранённо подозревает его в телепатии, не иначе.  
Я знаю, как пахнет разбитая жизнь, говорит она в трубку вместо приветствия. Верю, отвечает он каждый раз, я тоже. Погладь за меня Рекса, хорошо? Хорошо, кивает Катя, щёлкая кнопкой кофеварки, и рассматривает свои ногти, пытаясь найти под ними следы воска или мелкую пыль сгоревшей плоти. Но есть только призрачный запах, тихое дыхание в трубке и новый день.  
Солнце отражается в окне и рисует зайчиков на посуде из прозрачно-синего стекла. Катя трёт глаза, поправляет стойку с ножами и берёт первую на сегодня чашку кофе.  
Морини молчит. Сердце медленно бьётся. Жизнь идёт своим чередом, держа отчёт лишь перед настенными часами. Тик-так. Тик-так.


End file.
